


A first meeting...

by PersephoneSiren



Series: Draco x Adam [4]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam is 19, But some hope at the end, Cold Weather, Despair, Draco is a soldier, M/M, No Sex, One Shot, Short One Shot, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren
Summary: On a cold winter's evening and as the snow falls, the young Adam tries to make his way through the crowd, to slip into an alley to smoke a cigarette, before looking for a man for the night. But nothing will happen as planned.





	A first meeting...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeWendigogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWendigogo/gifts).
  * A translation of [A first meeting...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401242) by [PersephoneSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSiren/pseuds/PersephoneSiren). 



> A short story that was published a few months ago, but was deleted. It has been reviewed and corrected for this new publication.

* * *

It was winter and that day had been one of the coldest since the beginning of the season. As night was falling, a few snowflakes began to fall and Adam Towers, a nineteen-year-old man, was crossing the street, trying to make his way through the crowd. It was the exit from the offices, the time when people were going home. But for others, it was also time to go for a beer in a bar. And Adam went, as every evening, take this opportunity to find a man, who would pay him a soda after playing of his charms, but who would also propose to continue the evening at home and more if affinities, against a certain amount of money. In short, a man who would offer him a roof, a bed and maybe even a meal, just for one night.

Adam was not ashamed of his way of life, he had accepted his situation for a long time. He liked sex, sometimes becoming like a drug. So, looking for a partner was not so horrible for him. And after all, as he liked to repeat himself to give himself courage, it was him who had decided to leave the parental home, after another argument with his parents.

He was walking among the crowd, trying to reach the bar he had planned to visit. His hands were deep in the pockets of his sweatshirt, trying to warm his fingers by fiddling with the only cigarette left, and the matchbox that accompanied it. The young man tried to keep smiling, despite the fact that his day had been bad. The person who rented him a room threatened to evict him if he did not pay his rent very quickly. And unfortunately, Adam had not yet managed to raise the necessary amount that had been claimed. Besides, he was cold and hungry. Rather naturally slim, he was even more when he was struggling to feed himself during certain periods, and that was the case at the moment, giving him a rather puny appearance.

The flakes continued to fall, sticking in his thick brown curls, but Adam did not care about having snow in his hair. For the moment, he was thinking of one thing: slipping into the alley that was next to the bar, to be able to smoke his last cigarette, before entering this place that was normally forbidden to him at his age. Despite having a fake ID, Adam liked to smoke a cigarette, to help him relax, before picking up a companion for the night.

After a few more minutes of walking, he managed to reach his goal, sneaking into the small passage that adjoined the bar. He could see that inside the establishment, there were already people, which gave him hope to easily find a man for this night. Sitting down on the floor, he savored this position for a moment to stretch his legs. Then, out of sight, he decided to take out his cigarette, to wedge it between his slightly blue lips, before removing from his pocket the matchbox, which he had stolen from another bar, some time before. Adam sighed, realizing that he had only three matches left. He took one, rubbed it against the case to light it, but it broke. The young man let out a swear, throwing the broken match, before taking another. He repeated his previous gesture to ignite the small piece of wood, before approaching it to the end of his cigarette. The tube of tobacco burned slightly at this contact, revealing a reddish point of light. Finally, he inhaled and blew a puff of nicotine. It was then that he began to feel something wet on his cheeks. With his fingertips, he touched his face, going back to his eyes to find that he was crying.

How strange was it. Adam rarely cried since a young age, always avoiding tears because he had learned that they tended to bring him more blows from his parents, at the time when he still lived with them. He remembered that when he could not stop himself from cracking, after hearing a lot of insults against him, his father or mother beat him, before shouting to him: “There! With that, you'll cry for a good reason, poor moron!”

But there, without really knowing why, whether it was due to his current situation or the simple fact of having foolishly broken one of the matches, Adam could not help but start crying. The young man sobbed, trying initially to keep inside his moans, to finally let go. He did not care to be heard, because he knew that people crossing the street would not pay attention to this noise. The sound of the crowd, the cars, the city, would sufficiently cover his tears. Holding his cigarette between his fingers, leaving it to burn itself alone, Adam had curled up on himself, his head between his arms, while his legs were close to his skinny bust. The snow continued to fall, crashing into his curly hair and his neck. This wet and unpleasant cold that made him shudder, gave him more desire to cry and scream.

“Hey, are you okay?”

A voice had just spoken to him. The voice of a man, much more stronger than his and with an accent. Adam looked up, his eyes red and filled with tears. He watched for a moment the stranger he vaguely distinguished, trying to swallow his sobs. For now, he did not want to be bothered, only wishing, for once, to laze in his sadness and despair.

“Yeah, thank you. Don't worry about me, everything is fine.”

The young man waved his hand which was holding his cigarette, signaling to the man that he could leave. But the steps came closer. The stranger arrived near him and stooped to be at his height. Through his tears, Adam could see he was wearing military-style trousers and boots. Probably a soldier.

“Look, I can see that you're not okay. Can I do something?”

The man persisted, much to Adam's chagrin. He stood up, wiping his eyes quickly, and then forced himself to smile.

“No. It's nice but no, I assure you, everything is fine.”

He walked around the unknown, walking down the street to get out of the alley. The young man wanted to run away from this place to fetch another bar, not wishing to be followed by the potential soldier.

“Thank you for your help, but it's okay.”

As he tried to join the crowd, Adam was caught by the unknown. He had grabbed his arm in a way that was both soft and firm.

“Okay, I want to believe you. But, if you need help or just an ear to listen to you, don't hesitate. I'm currently on leave and I'm at the hotel next to the Andersen bar. I know how life can be hard sometimes and seeing your appearance, I guess yours is not easy. But...”

The man searched the pocket of his jacket and pulled out some money, which he stuffed into Adam's hand, before releasing it.

“Here, take that. I don't know your situation but if it can help you...”

The young man did not dare to look at this charitable soul. He clasped the precious gift in his fist, his eyes lost in the vagueness, dazed by the gesture, while trying to think of some answer to give. The stranger pulled something out of his jacket again, scribbled something and handed the paper to Adam.

“This is the address and number of my room, if you want to come see me. I want nothing more than to help you. Promised.”

Adam grabbed the paper, put it in the pocket of his sweatshirt, and left without saying a word, leaving behind his savior. He did not know who this soldier was or how much he had just gotten, but he was very grateful to him. Melting into the crowd, he did not glance at the man who had rescued him.

*******

The soldier watched as the young man rushed into the street to disappear among the people walking in the street. In his turn, he walked the few meters that separated him from the crowd, sincerely hoping that the teenager would visit him soon.

“Hey, Draco! So, are you coming?”

Another soldier was standing by the bar door, waiting for his friend to join him. The man sighed, looked one last time at the crowd, before entering the bar.


End file.
